


dear god

by krystalpomme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bully Flash Thompson, Child Neglect, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Peter Parker, Irondad, Jealous Peter Parker, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Platonic Cuddling, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Yells at Peter, Tony is an asshole, Touch-Starved, forgotten peter, peter feels ignored, spiderson, tony calls peter “baby”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystalpomme/pseuds/krystalpomme
Summary: after the snap, peter feels as if everything in his life had changed. his home, his family, his feelings had all taken a huge turn. and for once, he feels ignored by the only family he has left.It was official. He was forgotten.The only family he had left had forgotten him.Peter was never religious but this one time he allowed himself to pray to the Heavens that he would be loved one day. "Please please please let someone love me, I don't know what I did wrong but I'll do better, p-please I just want to be l-loved. I'll do anything! I just want a family. I want to be tucked in at night. I want lullabies and s-snuggles. I want to have hot cocoa with Mr. Stark on rainy days, please."(based on: "Can you help me out, me out? God, would you please take a second and hear me out? Oh, please. If I scream and shout, is it loud enough? Enough for Heaven to hear me?" *dear god by chris brown*)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 80
Kudos: 681
Collections: The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, Works good enough I will definitely reread





	dear god

Peter tossed and turned in his bed, the sound of Tony and Morgan's voice next door making goosebumps crawl over his skin in jealousy. After the snap, everything had changed, and for the worst. After Peter had been snapped away, it had felt like he had simply closed his eyes for a blink and opened them back up again only to be brought back 5 years into the future. It wasn't 2018 anymore, no, it was _2023_. Morgan was a constant reminder of that.

Lab days every Friday had changed to Father-Daughter days. His bedroom at the tower in the city had been moved to a small bedroom in a lakeside home. It was days like this where he missed Aunt May the most. Peter was 16 years old, he didn't _need_ to be held and told goodnight every evening. He had just wished things could go back to the way they were. He missed the feeling of May's slender fingers carding through his hair, or her soft humming coming from the kitchen when she was making a fresh batch of something horrible. Peter smiled sadly into his pillow. She had passed a few months before the snap in a car accident and that's when Tony had taken him in. Even though it had been 5 years for everyone else, it was still 7 months in his eyes.

He heard Tony bid goodnight to his daughter and a small part of him hoped that the man wouldn't walk right passed his room for a change. Of course, with Parker luck, he heard Tony's footsteps move farther and farther away. It made sense. Peter wasn't a kid. Peter wasn't _his_ kid.

He bit his lip, trying to hold back a whine of agony but opted to just let his tears fall for once. His wet sniffles echoed throughout the small bedroom. Peter let himself cry until he couldn't anymore, until the pain in his heart was too much to handle, and let himself fall asleep.

"Happy is going to take you to school again today, I hope that's okay?" Pepper spoke quickly as she grabbed her purse. Peter was picking at his cold eggs by himself when he lifted his head up, "Yeah, that's okay."

The redheaded woman nodded and quickly exited the house without a single goodbye. Peter knew it was probably because she was running late to a meeting, but a small part of him believed it was because he was a nuisance and not worth regarding. He looked down at his cold soggy eggs that he had made himself this morning. Tony had dropped Morgan off at preschool earlier so everyone had breakfast before him. As a real family.

He remembered the times when Tony would drop him off at school and it was an instant mood booster. When he heard the tires hitting the gravel outside, he rushed to put his plate in the sink and grabbed his backpack. Peter always remembered to lock the door behind him as he made his way to the car.

He looked around at all the toys Morgan had outside, the playhouses and tents, scooters and bikes, and even her own small paddle boat for the lake. He chewed on his lip as he opened the car door and got inside.

Happy's voice instantly flooded his ears.

"Hey, kid."

"Hi, Happy." Peter said with a forced smile. He had nothing against the man, but he wasn't _Tony_."I'm sorry you had to drive all the way out here again."

His thumbs nervously twiddled around the straps of his backpack as he awaited Happy's answer. The older man just gave Peter a strange look through the rear view mirror. "I already told you to stop saying that. I've been saying it for the past week."

"Right."

Telling him to stop saying 'sorry' never made his guilt subside. In fact, it had made it worse now knowing that he had probably been bothering Happy with tasks that his caretaker was supposed to carry out. He had stopped talking.

A long drive later, Happy pulled up at the school's front gates and turned around to look at the doe eyed boy. "Have a great day, kid. I mean it."

"Thanks, Happy. Is Mr. Stark...?" His voice trailed off, knowing the answer of the question he had been asking for a week now. Happy didn't shake his head for once, no, it had been the opposite. "Good news, he said he would have some free time in the afternoon since Morgan has a playdate with a school friend. Is that enough for you to have a good day?" He said with a smug smile.

Peters eyes glowed with happiness and excitement, "You're serious? You aren't messing with me?" Happy nodded, "I'm 100% serious. Now get out of the car before I get tired of seeing your face."

Peter rolled his eyes, "You could never. You love talking to me."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get out."

Peter climbed out of the car and gave Happy a big wave, "Bye, Happy! Thank you for the ride!" The man gave a wave back as he pulled away from the curb. Maybe this was Peter's day. He could finally have some time to spend with Tony just like they had every Friday before. His grip on his backpack tightened as a huge grin creeped up his face.

By the time he had made it to his locker, his cheeks had hurt from smiling too much. His heart was racing out of excitement as he thought of all the things him and Tony could do after school. Maybe they could stop to get ice cream like he does with Morgan. It would give him the perfect chance to tell him about the Science Fair.

"Peter!" He heard Ned's voice call out to him from a little ways down the hall. Peter offered a tiny wave before pulling out his textbook for first period. Ned stumbled his way over to his best friend with a smile of his own. "Dude, guess what? My mom finally let me get the new VR console that came out when we, you know, were gone. We can finally try it out! Want to come over after school? Will Mr. Stark let you? It's a Friday, right?"

Ned was shooting questions out left and right, making Peter more happy seeing his best friend excited. "That sounds awesome! But, I can't. Mr. Stark is finally picking me up from school today, I was hoping I could tell him about our Science Fair project...and try to spend time with him."

"I'm so happy for you Peter! And it's so cool that you have Mr. Stark as a dad, he could totally help us out with the Science Project."

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "It's been pretty lonely lately, but I'm sure once I tell him, he'll be just as excited as we are!"

The bell had rang, signaling their departure for first period. The rest of the day was spent with Peter's knee bobbing up in down in anticipation. He was constantly checking the clock to see if it was any closer to 2:30. Time was going by impossibly slow.

By the end of the day, it had started pouring heavily and Peter had secretly wished he had checked his phone for the weather forecast. Speaking of his phone, he patted around his pockets and came up empty. He must've left it on the kitchen table this morning when he was trying not to make Happy wait. A sigh escaped his lips as he shoved his hands in his pockets, pacing around as he watched other students get picked up by their parents.

"What's up Penis Parker? Waiting for your Daddy? Oh wait, you don't have one." Flash make a mock hissing sound as he slung his arm around Peter's shoulders. Peter scowled and wriggled his way out of the other teenagers arms, "Go away Flash."

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?"

Peter looked away and tried to concentrate on the positive side. Tony would be here any minute now and he could tell his all about the upcoming Science Fair. If they couldn't get ice cream in this weather, maybe he could make a new tradition of getting hot cocoa on rainy days.

A hard shove almost knocked him off his feet, "Answer me when I'm talking to you, loser." Peter braced himself against the railing of the concrete stairs. He couldn't fight back. He wasn't Spiderman now, he could take it, he had worse.

Another shove was given to him, pushing him up harder against the railing of the stairs. "Stupid orphan, no wonder you're such a loser. Everyone who loves you always seems to die. Makes me wonder why you're still here if you're just a ticking death bomb." Flash sneered in his face. "You don't know anything, Flash!" Peter grit his teeth. He couldn't let someone as slimy as Flash get under his skin.

"I know plenty. I know you're a liar," another shove, "I know you're poor," another shove made him stumble down the stairs, "and I know that you're the stupidest loser at this school. I can't believe you tried to convince people that you _actually_ had a Stark Internship. Why would he hire a poor kid from Queens? Look at your clothes!"

Peter looked down in shame, his clothes had worn thin and accumulated holes over the time they had spent withering away for the past 5 years. Tony hadn't noticed so he hadn't bothered to upgrade his wardrobe. Instead, he spent hours upon hours online shopping for Morgan's endless closet and supply of the newest toys on the market.

He decided to just walk away from Flash and hope that the boy would leave him alone. But of course—as Parker luck has it—Flash wasn't done yet. He stuck out his leg, causing Peter to trip and fall right into a watery mud puddle. "Oh, shit!" Flash laughed in amusement and ran away before anyone could catch him. Peter sniffed, looking down at his soaked shoes and pants. He wasn't going to cry, please don't cry.

He lazily picked himself up and hid behind the staircase, hoping that Tony would arrive soon. The rain was starting to pick up as Peter huddled closer in the corner to avoid getting even more wet than he already had. If he got mud on the upholstery, Tony would actually kill him.

As of right now, he was definitely looking forward to that hot chocolate. Time lingered on as more and more kids left the campus. Soon, Peter was the only person in sight. The teachers had long gone and and the sun was getting very close to setting.

Peter shivered and gripped his backpack straps, making his way up and back into the school to hopefully call home. Of course Tony would forget. A small sob escaped his lips. His hands immediately flew up to cover his mouth as hot tears fell against his frozen cheeks. No matter how happy Peter was to see the man, it was never enough. It was _never_ going to be enough. He didn't matter. Tony was probably at home, a blanket wrapped around him and Morgan as they watched a movie.

Peter cried until he reached for the handle of the front doors of the school, more hot tears falling when he realized that they were locked. The staff must've left while he was huddled by the stairs. Sobs wracked his body and he sat on the stairs. What was he going to do now? He didn't have his phone and he left his suit at home since it was a Friday. He never went on patrol on Friday's since there was always the possibility that Tony would want to hang out with him.

He cried until his eyes were dry and he could barely keep them open. The temperature was dropping and the rain had slowed down to a slow drizzle. He watched the sunset disappear behind mountains of metal until the moon came out.

It was official. He was forgotten.

The only family he had left had _forgotten_ him.

Peter was never religious but this one time he allowed himself to pray to the Heavens that he would be loved one day. "Please please please let someone love me, I don't know what I did wrong but I'll do better, p-please I just want to be l-loved. I'll do anything! I just want a family. I want to be tucked in at night. I want lullabies and s-snuggles. I want to have hot cocoa with Mr. Stark on rainy days, _please_."

The sounds of the city reminded him of the time before the snap. When he lived with May in their small apartment. It was hard to keep his eyes open since it was such a comforting sound to him. It was normal.

Eventually, a black car pulled up in front of the school and Peter perked up. Tony was finally here to pick him up, they had heard his prayer! He grabbed his backpack and made his way down the stairs with a wide grin on his face, "Mr. Stark! I thought you left me—"

His smile dropped when he saw Happy exit the car with a worried expression on his face. Peter looked around to see if Tony had arrived with him but the car was empty. He had expected nothing less. Happy sped walk over to Peter and enveloped the boy in a hug, "I'm gonna kill him. Gosh, that expression Peter, I-"

Peter felt a familiar lump in his throat but no tears had escaped, he had cried too much today. He had realized that Happy was getting choked up as well as he held Peter in his arms. For the first time in while, Peter melted into another person's touch. It felt good to know that at least one person in this world had cared for him.

"Look at me, kid." Happy pulled away and held Peter by the shoulders, "I would have _never_ told you that Tony was picking you up if I had known that—"

Happy looked up at the sky and swallowed, "I-If I had known that I would see you look at me like that. _I never want to see that again_." He breathed through his nose and forced a smile on his face, "Lets get you home, kid."

Peter nodded solemnly and tugged on his sweater sleeve as he climbed into the backseat. He felt disgusting. The mud was still wet on his clothes and the particles had started to itch, his tears were dry and crusty on his face and his eyes lost his moisture from crying it all out. All he wanted was to go home and have some hot cocoa with Mr. Stark while he sang him a lullaby. The one he always sang to Morgan, about being his sunshine.

He remembered the way Tony's voice sounded as he sang to Morgan in the next room, imagining that it was him being sang to. Peter let himself close his eyes against the car door and fall asleep.

When Peter woke up, he was in bed. _His_ bed. Who had put him there? He secretly hoped that Tony had carried him from the car to his room, but he knew the likely candidate was Happy. The smell of bacon wafted through the air.

Peter didn't know how hungry he was until he smelled it. He jumped out of bed and noticed his clothes had been changed as well. He was wearing one of Tony's shirts that he had stolen when they had lived together in the tower. It was oversized and barely covered his backside, but he treasured it to this very day.

Peter pulled up some sweatpants and nervously made his way to the kitchen. Maybe Tony would realize his huge mistake last night and give him a hug as an apology? He shifted left to right at the thought. Would he even feel bad that he basically forgot his own child?

He entered and saw Tony and Morgan eating at the table with no Pepper in sight. His eyes traveled along the counter and near the stove, but didn't see the bacon that he was smelling. It was then when he noticed that Morgan was nibbling on the last of the food.

"Hi, Mr. Stark." Peter said softly, tugging his shirt down as a nervous habit. He blinked rapidly in confusion when there came no response.

He walked closer in hope of getting noticed, but he caught the eyes of the wrong person, "Hi, Peter." Morgan said politely, the last piece of bacon dangling from her lips. "Good morning, Mo." Peter gave the girl a soft smile. She didn't return it, opting to look outside the window while swinging her legs under the table. The sound of Morgan's voice must've pulled Tony away from whatever he was doing on his StarkPad.

"'Mornin, Pete. You have to make your own breakfast again, the gremlin took your pancakes." Tony chuckled while ruffling Morgan's hair. The girl let out a whine of protest, unaware of the wave of sadness that washed over the teenager standing only a few feet away.

"Okay." Peter sadly made his way around the island and pulled out a small piece of toast from the bread box. Tony hadn't even said something about what had happened yesterday. He had left him out there for _hours_ and didn't even bother to save him a slice of bacon. With a small glance at the trash can, he noticed two familiar cups of Baskin Robins ice cream.

A small gasp escaped his lips, horror etching his face when he realized that Tony could've heard him. Morgan was in a fit of giggles so he seriously doubted that the man had heard the start of flood of tears. He never noticed anything.

Peter angrily threw the piece of bread down on the counter and stomped his way back into his room. Of course, Tony didn't follow him to see what was going on, or even yell at him for showing attitude. He would gladly take a yelling from Tony if it meant acknowledging his existence.

He slouched on the bed, cuddling the giant stuffed bear that May had gotten him for Christmas last year. Well, it would've been 6 years ago. His brown watery eyes looked over to the crumpled up Science Fair flyer that had been sitting on his desk for the last two days.

Tony wasn't going to help him, he bet that Tony wouldn't even show up. Peter got up and grabbed the flyer, opting to just start the project without the older man. He would finish his part while Ned did his and they would win all on their own. He made his way to the lab where Tony had barely spent any of his time in anymore.

There was what looked like an unfinished project on Tony's work table, so Peter gently slid it to the side to make a little room for himself. He started prepping with everything he needed to get done in the 2 week time frame he had given himself.

He had started out slow, but was now working diligently and on a good pace considering he had started late on his own project. He barely heard the sound of someone entering the lab.

"What are you doing in here?!"

The voice had startled him so much that his elbow connected with something hard and somewhat sharp, feeling the item slice into the flesh of his upper arm. "Ouch!" His other hand flung to hold the wound, making Tony's suspicious unfinished project wobbled dangerously close to the edge of the work table. Peter's eyes widened when he saw it fall off of the edge and hit the floor with a loud crash. He winced a little and backed away from the table in horror.

"God damn it, Peter." Tony rushed to the broken object, _not the bleeding Peter_ , and groaned in frustration. "I-I'm so sorry Mr. Stark! It was accident, I swear I didn't mean to break it!" Peter's bottom lip trembled when the older man didn't say anything. It was obvious that Tony was extremely tense, it was almost like any move could set him off, but Peter took his chances.

He dropped to the ground and began picking up the pieces, even with his bloodied hand, "I-I'll help you fix it! It would be faster with the two of us—"

"That was for Morgan's _birthday_. There's no fixing it in time, Peter! Why were you in the lab in the first place? What are you working on that is so important that you had to scoot my shit to the side? I've been so backed up with work and taking care of Morgan that I worked on this with the only spare time I have, only to come home to see it on the ground in a million pieces."

"B-But my Science—"

"Look, kid, as of this moment I'm extremely pissed off. It would probably be a good idea to leave."

Peter scrambled to his feet, eyes pleading, "You don't understand, Mr. Stark! I have my Science Fair project—"

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in growing annoyance, "All of _this_ for some stupid school project?"

"It's not stupid! I tried to tell you, it's on February—"

"God, I'm so sick of you Peter!"

It was like a punch to the gut, not even he could stop the tears that immediately fell down his face. "W-What?" Peter breathed in disbelief, holding his injured arm like a lifeline. Tony turned around to pick of what was left of Morgan's birthday present. "Just _leave_ , please."

A loud sob escaped his mouth as he ran out of the lab. He could hear Tony's voice behind him, whether he was throwing out more hurtful words or apologizing, he didn't want to hear any of it.

Why did this happen to him? All he wanted was someone to hold him and love him like they would their own child. He wanted to be a priority for once in his miserable life, he wanted to feel _wanted_. His stupid prayer was a joke.

He would always be a nobody. No one ever cared about Peter Parker. They had other things to worry about, like a toddler's birthday present over a bleeding deep gash.

The most heartbreaking sob once again crawled out of his throat as he collapsed to the ground in a fit of gasping breaths. "W-Why didn't you just take me?! Why was I brought b-back?!" Peter screamed at the Heavens, hoping they would hear him.

The pain was too much to bear, he couldn't handle having false hope of a family that would never be his. A man that would never be _his_ father. "God, please I can't do this!"

Tony had eventually caught up behind him and immediately pulled him into his arms. Peter's loud sobbing and mantra of 'why me' didn't stop, even when he got what he wished for. He wanted to be held, but he had to scream, cry, and beg for it.

"Shh, it's okay, Bambino, I'm here," Tony moved Peter's curls out of his face and gently rocked him back and forth. The nickname only made Peter cry harder, reminding of a time where Morgan didn't exist and he spent time with the only father figure in his life.

"No, you're not! You're never there! Where were you when you said you would pick me up from school?!" A flood of realization coated Tony's face in pure guilt. "Where were you when Flash p-pushed me into the mud?! Where were you when I was begging to just have you look one second in my direction?! Where were you when I prayed for the first time in my life for you to _love me?!_ "

Peter scrambled out of Tony's arms and darted straight to his bedroom, locking the door behind him and letting out a heart wrenching cry of pain. Tony's heart broke in that moment, hearing the boy he _saved the world_ for let out such a sound of agony. This was his fault, there was no other way. In the midst of his stress, he forgot he had two kids to take care of instead of one.

He was happily sitting at home eating ice cream with a 5 year old while Peter was crying in the dark at school for fuck's sake. The boy had _prayed_ and _begged_ unearthly beings for Tony to just see his baby.

He had royally fucked up.

At that moment, he could see Happy coming down the hallway with the most furious expression on his face. In all his years of knowing him, Tony had never seen such a look of fury etch across his features.

"You! I usually let you off the hook for the dumb shit you do on the daily, but this? You left a 16 year old boy waiting for _you_ out in the rain at night! God, Tony you should've seen his face when I told him you were picking him up yesterday. It was like I gifted him the world. But no, I had just told him that his dad was coming to pick him up for once."

Tony hadn't even bothered to correct him. He was Peter's dad, whether the boy knew it or not. Granted, he wasn't acting like much of a father at the moment.

"And the way he looked when he saw me get out of the car instead of you, that killed me. In my 50 plus years of living, I have never seen anyone look as helpless as him. He's a bright kid, Tony, so seeing him like that—"

Happy had to breathe to collect himself, "Seeing that was traumatizing. Just the fact that he wanted something so mundane. You have to remember, he's gone through two sets of parents who are both dead. He's got no biological family left, but he has _you_. Morgan is lucky enough to have a father, bring that same luck to Peter, _please_. I'm sure a 5 year old's ice cream isn't worth a kid's life."

Ouch, that stung.

Tony really didn't have anything to say. He was utterly defeated and felt like a sack of horse shit. He was the cause of a 16 year old's endless pain.

Not just any 16 year old. His little Bambino, his Underoos, his _baby_.

He let out a shuddering breath and slowly approached the teenager's bedroom. Happy let out a huff of annoyance and made his way to the living, no doubt wanting to give them a little bit of privacy. What was he even going to say to Peter? There was no way this was going to fixed so easily.

Tony tentatively lifted a hand and knocked on the door, "I'm coming in Underoos, no ifs, ands, or buts." When he didn't get a response, he took the opportunity to peek inside his kid's room. He found Peter buried under his covers completely with the occasional sniff coming from under the blankets. Tony didn't hesitate to close the door and hastily make his way over to him.

He crawled in next to Peter and pulled the teenager close to his body, relishing in the boy's warmth. They laid there for a couple of minutes until Peter's sniffles turned into the slow breaths.

Tony lifted the covers off of his face. "There's my baby." He stroked the boy's hair and wiped away any remaining tears left on his cheeks. Peter's eyes were red and puffy, his lips red and swollen as well. He was probably biting down on them, a habit he's had since he met him when he was 14.

Peter wouldn't look at him, opting to look down at the teddy bear he was clutching in between his arms. But finally, he spoke, "You don't have to do this. If you don't want me...I-I'll leave."

Tony just pulled the boy closer to him, Peter's shoulders relaxing as soon as his cheek met his father's chest. "I don't want you to leave, Pete. I was just frustrated—for no reason—and it was no excuse to take it out on you. I love you so so so much," Tony pinched Peter's cheeks as emphasis, "and I'll do anything to make it up to you. I know I haven't been the best father, I was so used to Morgan that I forgot I had my other baby to take care of. I don't think apologizing would ever cover it, I left you at school for _hours_ in the rain. _I'm so sorry._ "

Tony pressed a long kiss to the boy's hair, resting his chin atop his soft locks. Peter scooted closer to wrap an arm around Tony's waist, "You're right. I won't forgive you for awhile, but..."

Peter closed his eyes with a small smile on his face, "This is a nice start."

The following weeks had been better for the Stark family. Peter and Tony started a new tradition of _finally_ having hot chocolate on rainy days. In fact, after Tony and Peter had basically snuggled the whole night away, Tony made Peter hot chocolate first thing in the morning. The sleepy gleeful smile that adorned Peter's face was something Tony would remember for a very long time. Peter’s gash had healed nicely due to his powers and Tony’s attentive medical care. Friday's were saved for Peter's lab days, Morgan's days were switched to Saturdays, and they had family movie night every Sunday. This new dynamic had everyone in a better mood.

Morgan finally made a move in talking to Peter more after seeing her father spending more time with him as well. It never occurred to Peter that Morgan wasn't _ignoring_ him, it had simply been the fact that Tony hadn't paid any attention to him, so Morgan didn't deem him important as well. They had a long talk about how everyone was to be treated with respect.

Tony sang him lullabies to sleep while they snuggled before bed, the latter making sure Peter was asleep before stealthily making his way back to his and Pepper's bedroom. He picked Peter up after school when he could, loving the way his brown eyes would go wide and sparkle with glee upon seeing his father in the car. And without Peter's knowledge, he had made sure _Flash_ had a suitable punishment for pushing his kid into the mud.

Happy was content with seeing Peter back to the way he was before the snap. He was excitedly talking about things happening at school, what he wanted to make Morgan for her next birthday, and what him and Tony had done during his last lab day for the Science Fair.

It was a Saturday night now, Peter on the brink of falling asleep on Tony's chest while his father was running his fingers through his thick brown curls. When he deemed Peter asleep, he leaned down and pressed a long loving kiss to his cheek, "I love you so much, baby."

Peter whispered with a small smile on his face, "I love you too, Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> omg omg omg this is my first ever marvel fanfiction. i’m not even sure if i portrayed the characters well enough, but i’m a huge sucker for jealous peter and i wanted to take part haha. feedback is very very very much appreciated, thank you for reading! <3
> 
> * i would highly recommend listening to the song! it’s a relatively fast paced r&b song, but it conveys peter’s message perfectly. the song is basically about talking to God since there’s no other option, the lyrics are pretty upsetting, but i think it’s perfect for this fic. let me know what you think :)


End file.
